Oonakayama Arashi
Personality Much to the distain of Sunagakure’s council, Arashi is a very free spirited and stubborn young lady. Inside of her is a storm, fitting to her name. The girl has never as she was told. Instead, Arashi chooses to do what she wishes, even if it’s something stupid. When told what to do, Arashi will typically do the opposite or something else entirely. She goes to great lengths to disobey her father and mother. If asked to go talk to them, she’ll turn around and go wander about the village for a day or two. Her distain towards her parents is, for the most part, superficial. While she does blame them for her current position in life, Arashi can’t bring herself to hate them. As such, she avoids them as much as possible. After all, how is it possible to love and severely dislike your parents at the same time? Having to deal with such a relationship is tiring at best. She’d rather just be on her own. In fact, Arashi sleeps in the streets at times when both her parents are home. She’s even taken to not using her family name, having stricken it out from most of her mission reports and documents. Arashi spends a good chunk of her time in the streets of Sunagakure. While the majority of the village is fearful of her, there are some who are alright with her. These are mostly the street people, those without homes. They’re some of the few who accept Arashi as a friend. However, as they often leave town to never return, they aren’t the best of friends. The other folks that Arashi can be friendly with are the village’s children. Of course, as they grow older, their parents’ and the village’s point of view rub off on her and they leave her as well. The only constant friends Arashi has had are the local stays that run through the back alleys of the village. Whenever she leaves her home at night, she goes to play with the street dogs all night. Her relationship with people is, obviously, very rocky and not very positive. However, despite this, one couldn’t exactly call Arashi a spiteful person. She’s very kind, but it rarely shows. More often than not, she seems more akin to a slacker than a daughter of the Kazekage. She spends her time trying to live life for herself rather than as the weapon the village wishes her to be. Despite her violent abilities, Arashi is somewhat of a pacifist. She deeply dislikes the fact that the sand around her will hurt others regardless of whether she wants it to or not. In fact, Arashi doesn’t want to be a shinobi at all. She has shown great resistance to being used as a weapon, but due to some well-placed threats on the lives of the dogs she sees as friends, Arashi has been forced to act as a weapon. Because of the fact that she is always infamously close to the one tail release due to the unstable nature of the Ichibi, Arashi is always trying to control her emotions. This is very difficult as Arashi was original a very aggressive young girl. Over the years she has mellowed somewhat, becoming calm and pacifistic. However, her emotions still tend to get the better of her at times due to her age. As such, she constantly distances herself from anyone who is not one of her dogs. Her dogs are also the only thing that can calm her down should she begin to become emotionally distressed. As such, they follow her everywhere At times, Arashi can also be somewhat zoned out due to the lack of sleep she gets. Appearance While having once been one to prefer her appearance to be one of a street urchin, time has been kind enough to allow her to realize that presentation is more of a reflection of one's own state of mind. As such, during her time with the Saeko Clan, her physical and outer appearance rapidly developed outside of the confined walls of Sunagakure. Her hair is now less raggedy, neatly held up within a shot ponytail that is held up by a hair clip provided to her by a friend. Along with this, she is seen less within her previous tattered clothes and now prefers a white tank top that is covered over with a red and white jacket that was given to her from a child-hood friend as a means to help her adapt to her coming growth. Along with a part of short shorts and a set of black ninja boots, her appeal has greatly improved from what looked like a person of lower class to one that is slowly coming into their own. Her own physical attributes have also changed as her mother's clan gene seem to have taken hold and caused her to become much more robust within her chest, creating a figure that is similar to that of an hour glass. History When Arashi was born, her father wasn’t the Kazekage. He was simply a powerful Jounin who had gotten another pregnant. Shortly after her birth, a war started. As such, Arashi rarely saw either of her parents as they both went to fight in the war. She stayed back in the village with relatives who were not shinobi. So, this went on until the war ended. The short moments Arashi got to see her parents were moments that the girl blissfully enjoyed. She led a relatively care free life. Even after the war, when most of the village was in financial ruin, Arashi didn’t seem to have many cares. She spent her days running through the village with her friends and getting into fights. Her friends and her all wanted to become great shinobi, and they always spoke about what they’d do in the future once they graduated. When Arashi first entered the academy with her friends, she was ecstatic. Being a shinobi had always been her dream! Now she was going to get to become one! How awesome was that? So, her friends and her all competed in their class. She proved to be very gifted with shuriken, and Arashi was constantly at the top of her class. Every week she’d bring home tests and evaluations with A’s to her parents. After a year in the academy, something amazing happened. Arashi’s father became the Kazekage! When he friends found out, one of them believed her. They all laughed, saying it couldn’t be true. However, the next day, when he was publically announced, they all joined in on the excitement with Arashi. Her friends and her were all so happy. Being the Kazekage was amazing! Arashi even got a tour of the office with her friends. However, as the tour ended and her friends left, Arashi found her father looking very troubled. Little did the girl know, her current life was going to come to an end. When she approached her father, he told her he was sorry. He told her they needed Arashi to do something very important for the village. Arashi needed to become the host of the one tailed beast. Terrified, the girl ran out of the room. She had heard rumors and stories of the beast. There was no way she was going to take it! No way! Arashi didn’t want to become a monster. Still, despite her best efforts to escape, the girl had the demon sealed within her. The next few weeks after the sealing process were hell for the girl. She was warned not to fall asleep, but she didn’t know if that was possible. Arashi had never gone a night without sleeping. So, the girl found herself growing more and more nervous and frightened as she sat awake, alone, in the dark. Her father and mother had offered, but she refused. The girl had looked at her parents with a terrified expression. They had done this to her, and they were trying to be nice to her now!? It made her feel ill. She wasn’t allowed to go to classes until I was proven that Arashi could control the power of the demon. So, the girl laid in her bed, bored for two weeks. She couldn’t sleep, and there were high level shinobi guards stationed around her house in case the demon went wild. It was a prison. When the time finally came for Arashi to return to classes, she couldn’t be more excited. However, instead of welcoming friends, the girl found fearful eyes and worried looks. Everyone was afraid of her. At first, they tried to be friendly with her, but soon, after a boy accidentally ran into her on the playground, her demonic nature became obvious. The boy had accidentally slammed into her during a game of tag, and for some reason, and lashed out at him. The sand began to swirl around Arashi, and no matter how much she yelled for it to stop, it didn’t. As her classmates stared at her in fear, her friends acted. The boy who had slammed into her was in danger. The sand was trying to grab at him despite Arashi’s pleas. So, her friends began throwing rocks at her to distract the sand. Terrified, Arashi fled from the playground. However, she didn’t get far. It had all been too much for the girl. She passed out in the street and the sand went wild. It took three days to stop the rampaging beast. After that, the council dictated that she be locked into a room until she was proven capable of controlling herself. So, Arashi found herself in a small house all by herself. The room had been built underground and away from the village for the childbirth of a female host generations ago. The walls were covered in seals that were meant to keep the beast inside. Despite being locked away, the village still had high hopes of using her as a weapon. She underwent private training sessions to try and control her powers while also training her to become a shinobi. Over the next year or so, she showed progress. By the time she was nine, the council decided to allow her to return to the public eye. She had spent over three years in the isolation building. When she returned, her rampage was still well remembered. Everyone avoided her like the plague. No one wanted to accidentally incite another rampage. At first, Arashi was somewhat excited, thrilled even, to go back to the academy, but, when she got there, all she found was a group of children ignoring her. They didn’t want anything to do with her. It was as if she was on a small island so far from the main shore that they couldn’t even hear her. So, the girl stopped going to classes. She skipped daily and spent her time in the back alleys of the city. Her only friends were others like her. Other people who were deemed less than human by the general populace were the only ones who gave her a chance. They were those displaced by the war and years of poverty. They were the ones called human trash. The street people of Sunagakure were Arashi’s only friends. However, they came and went fairly regularly. So, with time, Arashi gravitated more to the local street dogs. She would run with them at night, sleep with them during the day and protect them at all costs. Over time she grew less and less interested in being a weapon for the village, and she slowly began to simply want to live a peaceful life with her dogs. When she stopped showing up to her tutoring sessions, the council became furious. They demanded that the Kazekage make his daughter train. As a result, the relationship between Arashi and her father grow very tense. She constantly avoided him and even refused to go home for days at time. This went on until she was thirteen. One night, the council captured one of her dogs and left a note for her to go to them or they’d skin the dog. Without hesitation, she ran to the council room. When she got there, her father was nowhere to be seen. The council had the dog in a kennel within the room. Arashi’s rage at them was evident as sand swirled around them. However, before she could do anything, a knife was held to the dog’s throat. One of her only friends was being held hostage. The council was quick to remind her that they have dealt with one of her rampages before and could do so again. They went on to explain that Arashi was to do as they said or they’d order a city wide cleansing of the street dogs. All of her friends would be slaughtered along with Arashi. Powerless, the girl finally caved into their commands. She got one of her friends back, but she had lost the freedom that she had been trying to build over the years. So, Arashi began her turn at being Sunagakure’s demonic host. ---- After her encounter with the Council, Arashi did everything within her power to avoid them at all cost. To avoid everyone. Her family became obsolete to her, living fully upon the streets of Sunagakure, not never truly alone. Her canine companions remained at her side, ever the loyal friends that the people of her home had failed to be. Yet, her parents still looked after her, even in shadow. Her mother would provide her with food and her father would often visit her, even though she was swift to brush him off and wish to have nothing to do with him. In the course of things, the girl soon proved to be growing more and more unstable, clearly becoming a danger to not only herself but also those around her. One night, such lack of control presented itself, with Shukaku taking full control of her body and attempting an escape. But this was stopped by the Kazekage, who managed to rein in the possessed teen. This display of care was a reminder that she was still indeed loved, and it was enough to prompt her return home. In a heart-felt reunion with both her mother and baby brother, the teen hesitantly began to try and piece back the life that she had once had, though with little success. The people still viewed her as a danger, and those that did not seemed few and far between. Eventually, she found herself confronting her father on the matter, hearing his suggestion that she once more learn how to better control the powers that laid inside of her..for her own sake. Believing this to be once more an attempt at someone trying to control her life and her choices, she was reluctant to trust hi words, but as he opened up more to her, explaining his actions to her and why he and his mother felt that it should be her to take such a responsibility, the teen affirmed this and began working to better understand the nature of the beast and find a bit more of herself in it. It was a not a seamless transition. She would spend day after day training, working not only with her father on occasion, but others that could provide her with guidance. Her mother being one of those foundations of strength. The more she started to assert herself, the less daunting it was to draw upon the demon chakra that welled inside of her. Even Shukaku seemed to become more tamed, though resisting every time she dove within it. Eventually, she soon found that he no longer held the power to affect her as he once did, prompting her to begin taking more of a firm stance against him. Soon, his influence was less prominent and her fears were slowly dwindled. With this renewed confidence in herself, Arashi soon was faced with only one remaining question. Who was it that she wanted to be? A monster? A hero? A protector? Or a weapon? The young ninja would find her answer upon participating within the Chuunin exams, her second attempt since the last one ended in her failure to trust in those that were her allies. It consisted of intense battles with others who wished to grow stronger and to find answers as well. It was here that she began to find herself opening up a bit more, even making friends. But on the field of battles, those friendships were pushed back for each other to complete their goals. With her family and friends supporting her, Arashi managed to complete the tests presented to her and advanced to the rank of Chuunin. But still, she had yet to find the answer to her question. This was when her father and mother approached her with the knowledge of another means to help her grow. The girl was to take a journey, to meet with those that had learned to harness the supposed gifts of the desert demon Shukaku and to better help her learn to control him and his abilities. It would be a quest of discovery and one that would make her into the person that she would need to become...who she wanted to be... Abilities Ichibi Host Arashi is the host to the Ichibi. As such, she has been granted a massive boost to her chakra and various other skills. Sand will unconsciously move to her will, even if she doesn’t want it to. She also has a natural affinity with Fuuinjutsu due to the curse marks that appear over her at times. Arashi also has an affinity to wind. However, because of the low number of tails on Ichibi, Arashi has difficulties controlling the biju and rarely sleeps. She rarely lowers her guard as well. Enhanced Smell Somehow, Arashi has gained an enhanced sense of smell. It appears that she’s been hanging around dogs for too long and has obtained a sense of smell that rivals that of a blood hound. In reality, she has simply discovered that by channeling some chakra to her nose she can enhance the cells within it and gain a super sense of smell that may act as a sensor and tracking technique. She can smell out strangers, steel and various other things. Arashi may retract her chakra from her nose as well to make her sense of smell return to normal. Due in most regards to her heavily enhanced sense of smell. Tracker Arashi had begun work on becoming more of a sensory shinobi. This training has allowed her to better adapt herself to understanding the constant changes in her surroundings and those that have come before her. Using her Sand techniques, she is capable of locating a target or simply bugging them to keep track of them for long periods of time. Category:Jinchuuriki Category:Sunagakure Shinobi Category:Characters Category:Shukaku Jinchuuriki